starbound_elithian_races_mod_unofficialfandomcom-20200213-history
Starfarer's Refuge
The Starfarer’s Refuge is a new location that acts as a quest hub for the Avikan – essentially, it’s an Avikan-themed Outpost. This location features many NPCs offering new quests, and also offers services such as a material exchange, a weapons merchant and vehicle repairs. The Starfarer’s Refuge is themed after the Avikan, but is available to characters of all races. In order to travel to the Starfarer’s Refuge, you have to either find an Avikan Colony, or a random encounter with a friendly Avikan starship. Here, you’ll find a teleporter that takes you straight to the Starfarer’s Refuge. Once you’re there you can bookmark the location by visiting the teleporter merchant, just as you can in the vanilla Outpost. Anakhar Systems Virtual Guide Anakhar Systems provides an artificial intelligence, who identifies herself as Azana, to greet new arrivals on the receive pad. She provides a tourism mission, similar to the one at the Ark Outpost performed for Esther Bright. On behalf of the Nomada, she will grant a few Tokens of Merit for completing this tour. She expects you to scan the following locations and points of interest: * Azana (herself) * Starsight Inn * Valyan's Vehicle Workshop * Jahkar's Licensed Vehicles * Ayurin's Weapon Workshop * Droden Legion Terminal * Nomada Translocator Store * Nomada Token Exchange (Left Booth) * Nomada Token Exchange (Right Booth) * Offices of the Watchers (Console) Amenities Starsight Inn Located on Deck Two, the Starsight Inn provides fine Avikan cuisine and refreshing blended drinks. So come in, find a cushion, and relax, and enjoy the delicious protein of a Kadavan Meat Juice in fine company! Valyan's Vehicle Workshop Valyan as-Nadata is located on the bottom Hangar Deck, and will repair your auto controllers with auto chips. An Avikan mech crafting station and mech assembly station is also conveniently located nearby, although you will need to visit the Outpost to unlock mechs for use. Jahkar's Licensed Vehicles In the Hangar on the bottom Hangar Deck, Jahkar sells Nomada vehicles all decorational until the quest "The Vanguard's Vehicles" has been completed, allowing access to the vehicle controllers, including Keffs and Drahls to those who have a Keffrider's License. Ayurin's Weapon Workshop On Deck Three, mid section, Ayurin is the local gunsmith. He provides blueprints rather than selling the weapons themselves: he maintains the arms for the Vanguard and does not engage in arms dealing under the table. He does, however, offer an Avikan Crafting Guide to those hunters who prove themselves worthy. Droden Legion Terminal In Ayurin's workshop, a rack of inactive Droden combat robots is available. Purchases must be conducted in Tokens of Merit. Nomada Translocator Store On Deck Three, fore section, the Nomada Translocator Store sells teleporters, although purchasers must bring their own Teleporter Cores as usual. The translocator on display also serves as a convenient beam destination: don't forget to set a bookmark while there! Nomada Token Exchange (Left Booth) The left booth of the Nomada Token Exchange provides Tokens of Merit in exchange for hunting trophies, including Monster Bones, Monster Hide, Monster Scales, and so forth. Nomada Token Exchange (Right Booth) The right booth of the Nomada Token Exchange accepts Tokens of Merit in exchange for various commodities, including stockpiles of hunting trophies from the left booth as well as armour plates and rewards for those who demonstrate their prowess and commitment to the Nomada and its ideals. Droden Merchant Located on the receiving hangar of Deck Two, the Droden Merchant sells cosmetic components to Droden characters. Other characters may still purchase these components, but they are of little function to fleshy meatbags. Kadavan Merchant Exchange Four booths of Kadavan merchants have been installed in the interstitial space between Deck Two and Deck Three on the foredeck. From left to right, they are: * Produce Merchant: Sells seeds and products from Kadavan desert flora. * Clothing Merchant: Sells Avikan clothing. The majority of items will not fit the anatomy of non-Avikan purchasers, but the cloaks and hoods are of top quality even for outsiders. * Bone Weapons Merchant: Sells traps and uncommon Avikan hunting weapons. While many Avikan possess the skills to create somewhat comparable arms, these weapons are of aesthetic or xenosophical value to outsiders. * Water Merchant: Sells water containers and Avikan sprinkler systems. The water containers are of mere curiosity value for outsiders, but the sprinklers have been honed through centuries by a desert-cave-dwelling species. The Council The representatives of the Council aboard the Starfarer's Refuge represent the Rhaiod, the Vanguard, and the Nomada. You will find them on Deck Three, forward section. ; The Rhaiod Councillor The Rhaiod Councillor, in addition to representing the interest of the Rhaiod, also provides lost and found services for important artifacts that a starfarer may have misplaced. If you have lost a precious item of paramount importance to your missions as a Watcher or as a member of the Protectorate, you never know: whether through Akkimari scavengers or the Nomada, it may have been collected, recovered, and held in trust for you, and will be released for but a nominal escrow and donation to the Rhaiod. ; The Vanguard Councillor The Vanguard Councillor, Recruiter Rokhan, is responsible for all military operations of the Vanguard. As a defensive fleet, this generally involves maintaining proximity security of the main Nomada fleet in addition to providing services of police and watch. As most colonies are connected to the Refuge by translocator network, their influence is global. In spite of their power, they are a benign force of peace and justice. Recruiter Rokhan has been talking lately of corrupted drones going rogue and attacking Avikan camps, and may require assistance. ; The Nomada Councillor The Nomada Councillor represents the interests of the Common Law and the common people of the Nomada, including all Avikan. She is capable of contacting the Council of Elders on behalf of prominent Watchers and other important persons. Other Points of Interest Crew Section The crew section is on the foredeck on Deck Four, forward of the Offices of the Watchers. As the Refuge is rigged for economic operation, this hallway is kept at minimal operating power, and most crew quarters are vacant. Individual crew quarters are off limits to all but essential personnel. Some sandcrawler nymphs have been reported in the ductwork above the crew section, but so far no one has been able to locate the nest. Bridge The bridge is located on the upper foredeck on Deck Four, due west from the Offices of the Watchers. As the Refuge is presently in static orbit, only a single watchstander mans the post. Rooms The rooms of the Starsight Inn are located toward the core of the Refuge, above and below the bar. Presently, due to low demand, they are free to all guests. Mysterious Merchant A strange merchant has set up shop near the Statue of Rhadeis, toward the core of the ship and the Church of Rhadeis. He offers unusual commodities at exorbitant prices to those who have more merit than sense. The Rhaiod: Church of Rhadeis All outsiders are encouraged to receive the blessings of Rhadeis. Let Rhadeis light your path, and you shall be blessed. Your steps will be fleeter when Rhadeis' guiding light uplifts you. Traffic Control The booth above the Hangar Deck is restricted to all outside access. The tower controller is stressed enough already; she will not permit any interruptions. Shooting Range The shooting range provides targets for testing Vanguard and Nomada weaponry. An Azana terminal is also present to coach newcomers to the range in essential safety precautions and regulations. Access is restricted to members of the Vanguard or those who have received direct authority. Interested parties should visit the councillors. Donation of a service to the Vanguard may be required to secure a pass. Offices of the Watchers The Offices of the Watchers are restricted, with classification Most Secret. If you are not a Watcher, you are not welcome here. Interested parties should direct all inquiries to the Council. Sewers The processing facilities below the Hangar Deck handle the biological waste of the refugees aboard. Due to water restrictions, the system is presently operating at below peak efficiency: occasionally, items may fall into the waste reclamation system and wind up lodged in the evacuation chute. Asteroids Extensive mining and scavenging takes place in the Kadavan asteroid field. Starfarers with reliable personal vehicles or advanced techs may consider exploring the asteroid field outside the ship. However, the artificial gravity field extends well beyond the borders of the Refuge: starfarers are cautioned that they may wind up lost in the blackness, with their only recourse to beam back to their ship. Drifter's Emporium Rumours of a black market shop operating somewhere within the bowels of the ship are wholly false, according to the Vanguard. The very notion that a black marketeer could deal in stolen goods right above the Vanguard's heads without the Watchers knowing about it is laughable. However, the audible echoing of translocation pulses in the ventilation shafts above Deck Four are hard to pass off as mere comedy...